


"are you stupid or stupid?"

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: The 100 [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: (except well meaning), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gun Violence, He's an asshole, M/M, Monty and Miller were trying to fuck, a bit of, but Bellamy disturbed them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: “I’m gonna be fucked, Miller.” Bellamy moans, head in his hands as he sits on the edge of their bed and though he hears Monty murmur something like ‘god, I wish I was going to be’, he is too focused on the panic rushing through his veins.





	"are you stupid or stupid?"

**Author's Note:**

> There is a bit of reference to guns and this is entirely for my Tumblr prompts! 
> 
> Go see my Tumblr here or here
> 
> https://fleimkepajohnmurphy.tumblr.com/ AND/OR https://prettythinguglylie.tumblr.com/
> 
> I hope you enjoy this

“I’m gonna be fucked, Miller.” Bellamy moans, head in his hands as he sits on the edge of their bed and though he hears Monty murmur something like ‘god, I wish I was going to be’, he is too focused on the panic rushing through his veins.

Miller gently scolds Monty from the sounds of it, “So, let me get this straight…” and despite the situation, both Monty and Bellamy send him a raised eyebrow and though he waves off their comments, Monty still interrupts,

“I fucking hope not. I’m already lubed up…”

Holding up a hand and ignoring both of their laughter, Miller clarifies, “So you panicked and held a gun to a cop?”

“You remember that smuck, Finn Collins?” Bellamy says, twisting his hands into both of his own and finishing, “The one in high school that cheated on Raven?”

Both Miller and Monty nod a bit but they still confused as to why he is being brought up until Monty looks like he was finally struck by a realisation. “It was him?”

“Yeah,” he sighs, laying over the foot of the bed suddenly and part of him feels bad for interrupting them but he needed advice. Badly. “So, how do I tell Murphy that I might get charged?”

Miller looks confused and levels Bellamy with a strange look that makes him anxious in the curl of his stomach, “But - but I already told him.”

Bellamy’s brown eyes go wide and before he can ask anything else, his phone begins to chime. “It’s Murphy.” He whispers theatrically before glancing up at them and Miller sarcastically suggests,

“Answer himmm.” He proceeds, “He’ll be worse if you don’t answer him.”

“Fair.” He whispers before answering it, lifting the phone to his ear hesitantly and being bombarded by shouting,

“Are you stupid or are you stupid?!?!?!?” The man he loves is practically screeching over the phone until he sighs out,

“Hey, babe.”

Murphy’s tone decreases a little bit, “Bellamy Blake, you absolute moron. I’ve been to juvie. I’m not going back. And I’m not having you go to jail.”

“I won’t go to jail,” Bellamy reassures, walking in a circle around the room now, “he knows better.”

“Okay, Al Pacino.” He snarks until Murphy sighs out, “You’re a dumbass.”

“I know.”

“We’ll figure it out.”

“I know.”

“I love you. Anyways, or because of; I don’t know.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Comments/kudos clear my skin and keep me happy!


End file.
